1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced disc brake rotor and more particularly to a disc rotor having a plurality of vent spaces which are respectively laminated by carbon fiber layers for reinforcing the disc rotor.
2. Description of Related Art
Cycling is a popular leisure activity. Most people would ride a bike with family or friends in the weekends. Therefore, each cyclist should be aware of the bike riding safety. The bicycle brake system plays an important role in the bicycle riding safety. And the disc brake rotor is one of major elements in the brake system.
A conventional disc brake rotor is integrally formed by metal. The disc rotor has a plurality of through holes defined therein for reducing a weight of the disc rotor. The disc rotor has a plurality of apertures radially defined therein and located in a center portion thereof. A plurality of screws correspondingly passes through the apertures of the disc rotor for connecting the disc rotor with a wheel hub of a bicycle, such that the disc rotor is able to be driven to rotate with the wheel hub. When braking, a brake caliper would clamp two sides of the disc rotor to stop a rotation of the disc rotor.
The metal-made disc rotor has the through holes to eliminate heat which is produced by a friction of the brake caliper and the disc rotor during braking. However, the structure strength of the disc rotor is weakened due to the through holes in the disc rotor.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional disc brake rotor.